The present invention relates to a card reader comprising a pivot arm that engages behind an inserted card, a locking element that can be displaced in the insertion direction of the card and, in a locking position, blocks a pivoting motion of the pivot arm out of the engaging pivot position, a toothed wheel which is driven by a pinion and on which the locking element eccentrically engages, and at least one stop face that cooperates with the card reader housing, for limiting the rotation of the toothed wheel.
In conventional card readers, the inserted card is locked in the card reader by means of a pivot arm in order to prevent the user from withdrawing the inserted card e.g. during data exchange. The pivot arm is pivoted into the card path behind the inserted card and is locked in this locking position by means of a displaceable locking element. After release of the motor-driven locking, the pivot arm pivots out of the card path, and the user can remove the card. A rotary drive is provided for displacing the locking element and comprises a toothed wheel which is driven by a motor pinion and on which the locking element eccentrically engages. Two stop faces are provided on the toothed wheel, which limit the rotation of the toothed wheel in both directions of rotation and consequently define the locking position and the open position of the locking element. This conventional limitation of rotation, however, causes great wear of the stop faces which limits the service life of the toothed wheel or the drive.
In contrast thereto, it is the underlying purpose of the present invention to considerably increase the service life of the drive of a card reader of the above-mentioned type.